Engel
by ame shiroi
Summary: Sasuke cried every time they did this, because this was all they could do. Neither were truly free. Uchihacest. Please review.


_**Engel**_

**A/N: **I do not, in any way, claim ownership to Naruto. I only own the ideas expressed hereafter, not the characters or merchandise, etc.

This is dedicated to Mokomoko-chan er..sorry...I mean Mokotsuno and inspired by my supreme sadness at being forced into the heinous, mindless institution they tell me is called 'school'.

Lightning flashed across the stone graves in the darkened cemetery. Rain poured from the miserable night sky and when the wind howled through, the trees shook heavy droplets of water onto the already marshy earth.

At the base of a weeping willow, it's branches lashing wildly at nothing, stood the silent guardian of the graveyard. The lightning did nothing to soften the cold eyes of the archangel's statue. The empty face was a sharp, eerie contrast to it's welcoming posture, arms held wide to receive the resting dead.

In such a place, one expected – even in the tempestuous atmosphere – all to be calm and still. But underneath that holy relic, an extremely unholy act was taking place...

Rain ran down the angel's cheek, as if it were crying.

Real tears ran down a dark-haired teenager's face, his short, blunt fingernails hanging on desperately to his position at the edge of the angel's pedestal. "_Itachiiii..."_

For a moment, pale flesh gleamed as a flash streaked across the sky. Itachi's lips ghosted across the salty mix of tears and summer rain. "_Ssshhhhh_."

Sasuke cried every time they did this, because this was all they could do. Neither were truly free.

He cried because he was not sitting at an angel's feet. The angel had him pressed against a statue, mouth and fingertips so gentle and loving, it made him cry.

But he knew his angel would lick the tears away.

Sasuke tugged at his brother's hands insistently and Itachi obliged, joining him on the angel's pedestal. Was the angel made of stone, though, or of pale, pretty flesh? Sometimes Itachi didn't know.

Reverently, the younger man ran his hands over his unmarred chest, the Akatsuki cloak hanging haphazardly over his shoulders. Itachi pressed dry, chapped lips to the soft skin of Sasuke's nipple, worrying the little pink nub with tongue, lips, and teeth. A gasp was caught by the wind, unable to reach the world beyond their willow tree.

Their black eyes reflect the flashes of light.

A warm hand cupped Sasuke through his pants, rubbing gently. Too gently. "Itachi..."

His older brother responded silently, taking Sasuke's face in his hands. Thumbs wiped stray tears away, and he kissed him deeply, tongue memorizing every crevice of his sweet mouth. "Mmm."

"A-ni-ki." Sasuke sighed, tilting his head back blissfully as Itachi suckled his exposed neck.

"_Yes_." Itachi answered, teeth grazing his little brother's collar. "I'm with you, Otouto-yo."

The teenager buried his fingers in his brother's much longer, softer locks. "Take me before I loose my mind, Aniki, please."

"Since you asked so nicely..." Itachi trailed off, kissing his temple and slowly unbuttoning their pants. Sasuke panted, nerve endings tingling and sensitive with anticipation. He mewled when Itachi prepared him, longing for something bigger than a few fingers, And boy, did his aniki deliver. "_Oh, god – Itachi!"_

"Mmmmm." More often than not, Itachi had a hard time making anything other than monosyllabic replies the first few moments inside him. "_Sasuke_."

Said boy moaned, throwing his legs around Itachi's waist. He practically shrieked when his brother started moving encasing himself as deeply as he could only to pull away and come back for more. More tears flowed down Sasuke's face because he knew that after this, it would be a long time before they could be together this way again.

"Shhhhh." Itachi murmured. "It's okay, Otouto. Don't think about it now."

The younger Uchiha sobbed, grinding his hips in a fast rhythm to match his older brother's. He didn't want it ever to end, but knew it would – had to. "I love you, A-aniki."

"_Aishiteru_." Itachi breathed, stroking Sasuke's aching cock and making him choke on several different vocalizations fighting for dominance.

He felt so good...it was never – would never – be as good as it was with him, because Itachi made him _feel _something first. Before he took any action, his elder brother had a way of making his emotions cut and soothe him all at the same time. A dizzy, spiraling feeling came over him, which meant it was time for his favorite part of their...'visits'. Sasuke angled his hips forward, giving Itachi better access.

"Pound me." he encouraged, fingernails leaving small red welts across the older man's back. "Fuck me raw. Make sure I can't walk straight."

The resulting pain and pleasure from this request would ensure that he had proof of the event, that it's hadn't been just a dream. And it was an opportunity for Itachi to drop some of his stoic persona. So what if walking and sitting would be painful?

Growling bestially, the eldest Uchiha grabbed his ass and lifted him off the stone, shoving Sasuke's back against the statue. He switched his hold to Sasuke's thighs and spread his little brother wide. With a savage bite to the teen's neck, Itachi did exactly what his brother wanted.

Sasuke whimpered and moaned, hanging onto his sibling by the hair. He would do anything to stay in this state of pleasure-pain with Itachi. His older brother was moaning low in his throat, marking him fiercely on the jugular as his possession. God, how he wished he could be.

They were closer now, so close...

"Come inside." Sasuke begged, meowing in delight as his aniki pounded into his prostate. He squeezed Itachi's ass lovingly, pushing him farther inside his body. For some reason, Itachi always pulled out of him before he came, spilling his seed on the undeserving ground instead. "I want to feel you come all the way inside me."

Itachi nodded slightly and pulled him into a hungry, desperate kiss. "My Sasuke..."

He slowed his strokes down and Sasuke gasped, grabbing Itachi's ass harder. He could feel every inch of his brother, moving in and out of him. "_Itachi, Itachi!_"

The older sibling kissed his temple, moaning his name softly, hoarsely. Sasuke cried out as Itachi's hot seed filled him, triggering his own orgasm. "Love you so much, Aniki..."

Itachi continued his slow strokes, drawing out their pleasure as long as possible. When he was forced to leave his brother's tight, welcoming heat, he ducked his head and licked Sasuke's come off the teen's stomach. He nuzzled and kissed his lower abdomen before walking backwards slowly, deliberately.

As he always did, not want his angel to leave him cold and alone, Sasuke whispered brokenly "_Please don't leave me._"

Itachi gave him the same answer, because it never stopped being true. "I've never really left you, Otouto. I'm always inside you, even if you're not moaning my name."

He has left an angel with pale, pretty flesh sitting all alone beneath a statue with lifeless eyes.

It has broken his heart.

Again.


End file.
